


Description of le Bar des Vosges

by lalunaunita



Series: Stories From le Bar des Vosges [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Setting description for le Bar des Vosges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaunita/pseuds/lalunaunita
Summary: Le Bar des Vosges - 24 Rue Gotlib, 21 arrondissement, Paris, FranceA description of the setting for this series. If you enjoy it, you absolutely may use it. This location is my creation, but other authors are more than welcome! I'm hoping to add in more illustrations as time goes on.





	Description of le Bar des Vosges

Le Bar des Vosges is located in an older building, built in the 1930’s. It boasts a lovely Art Deco stained glass window, which was pretty special for the area when it was installed and is the defining feature of the space. It is commonly thought that the first business in the space was a clothing boutique that didn’t last very long.

Le Bar des Vosges was originally opened as a novelty-type American style bar in the 1950’s. As that style fell out of fashion, it was transformed into a wine bar by new owners, but the decor stayed the same through the 1970’s and 80’s, as they never quite had the funds for a renovation.

Under the current ownership, the “retro” styling is coveted, and while some small alterations have been made for better access to the space and for the modern customer, the look and feel are substantially similar to the original 1950’s bar. Current ownership has also elected to serve both wine and spirits, along with a limited menu.

Le Bar des Vosges is named for Place des Vosges, the park next to Marinette’s house, which is in turn named for the Vosges mountain range in eastern France.

The bar is one of many available eateries under the arches on Rue Gotlib surrounding the park. As it is very small and old, its clientele are mainly locals who live and work in the area. It has a maximum capacity of 60 people; it usually fills up to about 40 or 50 on a weekend evening. Smoking was permitted up until five years ago. There is one Turkish style bathroom in the rear of the space; while tiny and outdated, it is kept very clean.

There are seven bar stools, three cafe tables with four seats each, four booths, two reading chairs situated next to the stained glass window, and six seats at a table placed outside (under the archway). The bar is open from 3:00 pm to midnight, but does extend hours on the weekend, depending on how many customers there are.

There are two storage areas at the back of the bar: one is chilled and contains edible stock. The other, smaller storage space has a sink and contains cleaning supplies. The back door opens onto a driveway and sidewalk and is used for deliveries. This backside door can be seen most frequently on Miraculous, in certain shots that show the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie and the buildings behind it.

The bar is proud to serve a broad range of national wines and a few discerning selections from other countries. They keep exactly two beers on tap, but several bottled varieties are available. There is a full liquor bar and the bartenders are well trained mixologists. Children are not encouraged to visit the bar, however, the bartenders have been instructed to give any passing superheroes an Italian soda on the house (since they never accept alcoholic drinks).

Mendeleiev and Bustier have regular Friday night spots at the bar. :)


End file.
